The Complexity of Time
by ParadeThisCity
Summary: Because all good things come with Time, and all bad things come freely


**a/n: I'm going to be blunt, if you're looking for some washed up cliché about how lily is some stuck up prissy and James is absolutely ripped and either so sweet [and lily is just a bitch and treats him like shit] or a complete areshole who lily somehow ends up with anyways, you won't it here; or if you're looking a fic that is ridded with mistakes and no editing [I my self and guilty of posting stuff like that] then I apologize because you won't find that here. I got the idea for this story when I saw a tumblr post with pictures of the people who died in first order of phoenix as described by Moody ( Ootp Ch. 5 ) and I really decided I wanted to write something in tribute to everyone who died fighting Voldemort and some non-cannon people too because it wasn't just the people in the order of the phoenix who lost their lives. So not only is this the story of james and lily and how the eventually ended up together but also there friends and the other sevenths years they eventually left school with. So anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. Also there is one AU and that's the fact that James has a little sister, and yeah he was an only child I know that, but I SWEAR that not only am I up to no good with this, but I also promise she won't be a mary sue or anything like that. **

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews there good for the heart, **

**Sam **

**p.s I don't own Harry Potter J.K dose. **

No one knows when the war started, not really. But Voldemort didn't just pop up either; there were whispered rumors of a dark lord rising. Some would say it the fact that no one took him seriously is what ignited everything. Some say it is the fact that a muggleborn was running for minister that was spark that light the fire; and some say they couldn't remember a time before the war.

James Potter says the war started when the Cattermole Bloke and twenty other "blood traitors" jumped off the roof of Gringotts. He knew it was getting worse when his parents started working longer hours, and when their Christmas and birthday gifts became more and more extravagant. James knew then that this man who was causing so much trouble, wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

Sirius Black says it was when the death toll rose to above forty by end of the first year. He knew things were serious when he mother would shriek with glee at the names of mudbloods as she called them that were murdered. He knew things were in their worst when his parents were no longer such big supporters.

Remus Lupin says the war started when Fenrir Greyback came to his parents home to take him away. He was recurring for Voldemort, and one the scars that now adorned the wild werewolf's face came the mother of a little boy whom had stood frightened and trembling.

Peter Pettigrew would tell you its when his mum who was muggleborn quit her job at the ministry, she had told it was because his father was ill but Peter knew better. No matter how much his mum had tired to hide the paper, he would find them. Clever as a rat that boy was.

Lily Evans has no idea of what a peaceful wizarding world looked like. She had no idea that there was time before witches and wizards where being slaughtered by the dozen, because one man had some twisted vision. It was a vision of a world where she didn't exist at all, at least in the wizarding world.

Marlene McKinnon says the war started when her father came home and told her mother not to go to Diagon Alley alone anymore, or anywhere for that matter. Or when her father told she was no longer to play with the muggle children in the village close by. Marlene knew things were getting worse, when she had to talk her parents out of pulling her from school.

Mary MacDonald like Lily Evans had no recollection of a peaceful wizarding world, for her the war was already starting when she entered school. For Mary there has never been a time when not a single soul sneered about the blood status. For Mary things became worse when she got caught on the wrong side of Ned Mulciber's wand.

Charity Caddworthy would say it was when the Avery's no longer had tea at her house. Her parents no longer spoke of them, she was forbidden to play with Marcus if she saw in the Alley or anywhere for that matter. Charity knew things were getting worse when her father was almost never home.

Ellaouisa Potter would say it was when her parents starting telling her to stay at school for Holidays. They told her to stay in America where things weren't quite as rocky, and nobody could attack her. Most of the time Ella came home anyways. She wouldn't be away from her family, in times dark as this.

Felicity-Jane remembers a time when they attend parties all the time, and suddenly they hardly attended any. A time when her mother would twist, braid and tug her hair into elegant buns and place her is flowing robes; but now it nothing but a distant memory

Benjy Fenwick can't remember a time before there was death in every issue of the prophet. After a while his brother Antony and Thomas were no longer aloud to roam Diagon Alley freely, and himself, Lima and Felicity Jane weren't aloud to roam the muggle towns anymore.

Hettie Patil says the war started when her parents told her to not get evolved in to political issues, to keep her head down. Hettie knew that something dark was coming when her parents forbade her voicing her opinions on blood status. She gave her opinion anyways. She a Gryffindor, so what made them think she'd keep her mouth shut?

Alice Price says the war started when her parents sat her down and talked to about the meaninglessness of blood purity. She knew things were getting worse when they started going on extended mission. And she knew there was no turning back when in fourth year they died.

Frank Longbottom will tell you war started when his mother's comments about the things written in the prophet died away (or at least down). Things got worse when some of the ladies she would have round for tea stop talking to her in the street. Frank knew the war had started when there was skull floating in the sky just a half-mile down the road.

Elliot Dearborn will tell you the war started when his mother stayed in more than she used to. When his father put spells all over the house, when his brother was pulled into rooms for hour-long conversation. Elliot knew he wanted to fight when he stood in the rain at his Aunt and Uncle Price's funeral.

Elizabeth Dunning's says the war started the first time someone called her mudblood, in the middle of her first year. People around her gasped and James Potter punched the boy who happened to be Ned Mulciber. It was then that she started to wonder if perhaps being a muggle-born wasn't anything to be proud of.

No one could tell you when the started, no one could tell you when it got worse, and nobody certainly expected to gives there lives to it, and some didn't.

But some did.


End file.
